My Cherie Amour
by tikki de lune
Summary: E+T. They are the best of friends studying college in England. When circumstances forbid Eriol to admit his love for his best friend, he plans things. Will he succeed, or would Tomoyo forever ignore his love?
1. Some things never change

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the chapters. I'm too lazy to write them.  
  
AN: Nakuru is a girl here. Spinel Sun is a male. But I'll be using the pronoun IT. The characters are 20 years old, which means they are in college. By the way, they study in England. Tomoyo loves Sakura as a best friend.  
  
My Cherie Amour By tikki de lune  
  
Chapter 1: Some Things Never Change  
  
"There he goes again," a voice groaned. "Oh don't be so hard on him, Suppi." "I'm not being hard! It's just. I don't get it? It's a complete waste of good sleep! He wakes up at 5 a.m., walks to school until 6, and what does he do once there? Nothing!" "If you're amnesiac again Suppi-chan, let me refresh your memory. He has a purpose on doing these things you prefer to call INSANE. He wakes up at 5, daydreams while he walks with Tomoyo until 6, and talks to Tomoyo- chan until 7 in school!" the red-haired guardian elaborated. "So? Why can't he just wake up at 6, then talk to Tomoyo until 7? As for the daydream part, he has lots of time here at home and during school." "Suppi-chan, he does what people call "utilizing time." The cat rolled its blue eyes in disbelief. The whole thing is nuts! Let Nakuru call him insensitive, but he was just concerned about its master. It was always like this, since 2 years ago when Eriol started college. Their master had fallen in love with a girl who just takes him as the new, second best friend after the Card Mistress. Yet, even with this painful knowledge, Eriol continues to be with her, to love her, and worst of all, goes out his way to make his beloved happy. But for Nakuru, the situation was one thing she considered as kawaii. She'd go ballistic in giddiness whenever her master comes home with a bright blush. She was very happy that her master has come out of his shell after 2 years of loving the dark-haired girl who often came over to play with them. Although, in one point, the Sun Guardian had to agree with the cat she liked calling Suppi-chan. Tomoyo only considered Eriol as her new best friend. Add that she treated him no different from Sakura; being sweet, kind, and the good friend any body would be lucky to have. The question now is when will Eriol open his blind eyes to the truth.  
  
++++++  
  
The blue-haired boy skipped his merry way to the University, thinking about his beloved best friend. To him, Daidouji Tomoyo was the fairest of them all. With her long hair swaying quietly with the wind, her dark amethyst orbs having the intense ability to pierce a person's soul, and her angelic face easily mistaken for a fragile china doll. Though he knew that Tomoyo was never going to see him in a different light, he never gave up hope on having her by his side in front of the altar. So for now, he just had to content himself with the fact that Tomoyo was his best friend. And for Tomoyo, that was all it was going to be. He continued to walk, feeling the soft breeze that was signaling a bright summer day. And hearing the voice that made him resolve to enjoy the day. "Good morning Eriol!" 


	2. Always the Good 'Ol Buddy

Chapter 2: Always the Good Ol' Buddy  
  
"Eriol!" The boy turned, not missing the focus his eyes held on the girl going out of her house. "Good morning Tomoyo!" Tomoyo walked closer to him, showing him a huge smile. The smile that was reserved him and only him. Her best friend.  
  
The two walked, with Eriol throwing Tomoyo the occasional "admiring" glances. Who wouldn't give her a second look anyway? He was one of the many guys who had jelly legs each time she passed by. But he was the only guy who was able to control it and was even luckier to have her as his best friend. Any guy would be content even with just that. But how long would he last? He caught sight of the sadness that flickered within. "Is it about the other day?" Tomoyo didn't stop walking. She knew Eriol had guessed and it was no problem to her. "Yes." "Want to talk about it?" "Not now."  
  
+++FLASHBACK (three days ago)+++  
  
"It's a letter from Sakura!" Tomoyo eagerly tore it open in front of Eriol who was at her house during that time. "Finally, after 2 years of disappearing," the boy commented. He knew that Tomoyo still missed her old best friend. And that she had been angry when Sakura hadn't told her that she was going follow Li Syaoran in Hong Kong. "What does it say?" But Tomoyo remained silent. And at once Eriol knew it was bad news. He gently pried the letter from the hands that were itching to rip it apart before he had the chance of knowing the news and guided her to a nearby seat. He read the contents.  
  
Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
  
Hi! How is everything in London? Is Eriol-kun there? Are you okay about studying college there? I asked about you when I found out you weren't staying in Tomoeda anymore. Your mother told me that you decided to go to England because Business Administration was specialized there. Anyway, right to the point. I'm very sorry that I left without word. Or sending a letter or making a call for the past 2 years. I didn't want you to worry about me. And I also wanted to be on my own. Please try to understand me.  
  
Another thing is that, I've been engaged to Syaoran for a year and we're getting married this Saturday. I'm sorry to inform you this late.  
  
Your best friend forever, Sakura Kinomoto  
  
He looked at the girl who was burying her head in her hands. He slid beside her and enfolded her into his arms. He waited. "Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend! I have every right to know!" she protested as tears flooded down her cheeks. "It could've accepted if she didn't invite me to her wedding, but at least she should've kept in touch." Eriol listened as the girl poured out the rest of her woes.  
  
+++END OF FLASHBACK+++  
  
"It's okay if you won't talk now. I understand the fact that you wouldn't be able to video tape her wedding as much as to make her dress," he said very solemnly as they neared the gates. Tomoyo remained solemn as well. "And that's why I'm going to call Xiefa-san and ask her to give me a copy so that at least I have a souvenir." Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo smiled a bit. "Thanks, Eriol." "Anytime, Tomoyo." Though, Eriol knew Tomoyo was still bothered, so he said nothing, but he kept glancing at her.  
  
"What?" she snapped flatly. She redirected her gaze back to her book. The guy was starting to feel awkward about asking her. "It's about our English project, I was wondering if we could talk it over the phone rather than meeting at a place," he stated calmly. He really didn't want to give the popular girl the impression that he was taking advantage of their academic partnership. "Sure. 7 o'clock," she kept her gaze at the book. "Okay."  
  
Tomoyo was really crabby all day. Her stoic demeanor stuck to her when she tried to control her raging feelings that were yet to be tempered. The guys were given an early warning when Eriol covered up for her saying that it was her time of the month. A lot of males were spared from the notorious temper that flooded her veins. It wasn't a nice sight to see the Asian beauty in a fit when she gets pissed off. A lot of guys were a testimony to that.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Eriol," she whispered as they walked home. She was referring to Eriol's cover-up. "I knew I could count on you." "You're welcome." She turned to him, moving ahead of him but walking backwards so that she till faced him. "But why did you come up with that kind of cover-up? It really made me look bad." Eriol sighed. Sometimes this girl was just to frank about her feelings. "It was the only way guys won't bother you. I was also concerned about their pride." She smirked. "Oh yeah. Guys just hate it whenever girls humiliate them. It's a very big blow to their egos." "And vice-versa," he added. Hey, he was a guy too. "At least WE look natural in it. Unlike you men, who couldn't deal with such things that deflect your chauvinistic pride," she said smugly. "Yeah, it makes you sound like crybabies." She just laughed. No matter how hard she challenged him to a verbal duel, she couldn't get away with it. He was a very good in wordplay. No wonder girls flip over him during the poetry readings that he does on Valentine's Day. No wonder he's always hounded by those sacks of letters and had to ask Tomoyo to help him carry all of those. No wonder he could heal her sadness with such warm whispered comfort. No wonder he could steal hearts and held them under his mercy. Then break those unintentionally. But why? She thought, did he never give them a chance? Or at least pay a little more attention to them, being the perfect gentleman. And why, a thought crept in, don't you give him a chance to see your whole self? Open up completely. She sighed as she didn't bother repeating the question and instead erased it quickly. Tomoyo just diverted her attention back to what she believed was real and what she wanted to matter. That she was so lucky he was her best friend. He can be so nice, so attentive and. "And such a smug of a jerk."  
  
Eriol was watching her all this time. He exhaled in relief when he thought he was going through another argument after he realized what he just said. Tomoyo sometimes could be pretty defensive when it comes to defending the female race. And to think she uses her mom as a living example to drive home her point. He was surprised when her heard her whisper, "And such a smug of a jerk." "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked up in surprise. "Did I just say that aloud?" "Yeah. And I was wondering if you were referring to someone in particular?" "Someone in particular?" Tomoyo suddenly flushed in embarrassment. "No one! I was just thinking." She still kept walking with her back facing the direction she was walking to. "You seem to be thinking too often to realize that I'm still here to talk to. I don't want to see frown lines on my beautiful best friend's forehead," he chided. "What do you want to see then? Wrinkles?" "No. I want to see crease lines around your cheeks," he said, tracing her right cheek with his index finger. "I want to see that you're always smiling." "I always smile!" she frowned. Eriol sighed. So much for his advice. Tomoyo saw this and became sheepish. "Well, most of the time." "Whatever." 


	3. Love Changes Everything

AN: I'm claiming 2 characters I've made up.  
  
Chapter 3: Love Changes Everything  
  
"What's taking her so long?" he muttered as he rubbed his arms, providing temporary warmth. And the breezy morning wasn't helping at all. He had been standing in front of her house, waiting for Tomoyo to come out. For the last fifteen minutes. "If she doesn't appear for one more minute I'll-" Eriol was starting to get irritated at the time wasted. Speak for yourself, Eriol. "Good morning Eriol!" a sweet voice broke his thoughts. "Wait even if it takes an eternity," he sighed as he smiled back at the girl. "What did you say?" He shook his head. "I heard something," she narrowed her eyes as they started walking. "It wasn't really anything important!" She looked at him sideways and kept quiet.  
  
Eriol berated himself as he walked to his class after escorting Tomoyo to her classroom. Why did he have to say that anyway? Just because he was lovesick doesn't mean he couldn't take hold of his feelings anymore. Sometimes he wished that he still had his powers. That way, he could have an instant tranquilizer the minute Tomoyo smiled at him with so much sweetness.  
  
Tomoyo was brushing her hair in the ladies' room while she thought of her friend's weirdness earlier. "He was hiding something, I'm sure of it," she muttered as she put her brush on her bag. She pushed open the door and felt something collide with it. "OUCH!" a man's voice. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo instinctively held out her hand to the fallen guy. In a span of a few seconds, electricity shot up her arm and the strong hold of the guy made her melt in weakness. She gasped. "It's okay," the guy stood up and looked at her. He blushed. And so did she. "My fault. I shouldn't have walked too near the door." She shook her head. "No, I was the one who opened it too wide. Sorry, uh." "Robin Maxwell," the boy replied. "And you must be Tomoyo Daidouji," he added. She looked slightly surprised. "You know me?" "Well yeah. Almost every guy in school talks a lot about you. And you're also a very good singer too. I saw you perform in all of the school concerts," he added as he smiled shyly. She blushed again. "Thanks Maxwell. I guess I'll see you around." "Call me Robin!" "O-kay!"  
  
Tomoyo spotted Eriol sitting in one table. "Sorry I'm late." "Don't tell me your teacher dismissed you late," he began his sermon. "Because I just got out of class and your class room was empty when I passed by." "Not to worry. I just had a little crash with someone," she said. Eriol turned to stone as he stammered with his words. "C-crash with someone?" "A guy named Robin Maxwell. I accidentally opened the washroom door in his face," she explained. "And it took a while for apologies." "Robin Maxwell?" the name seemed to ring a bell. "He's the captain of our soccer team." "You know him?" she asked. "He didn't tell me that." He suddenly turned suspicious. "What did he tell you?" She blushed slightly. "He told me he saw my performance in the school concerts. He said liked my singing." Eriol was still suspicious; that was strange of Maxwell. He was usually aggressive towards girls. His reputation of being a "player" hasn't reached Tomoyo yet. He better warn her. "That's all?" He decided to ask Maxwell during practice. "Yeah. Then I went straight here." And Tomoyo immediately started on her sandwich, trying to cover the bright blush that was still too open for Eriol's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo was in the library; it was a free period for her so she decided to study and do some research. "Is this seat open?" She lifted her head. "Oh hi Robin! You may take a seat." He sat in front of her and took out his books. "Free period?" "Yeah," she nodded. "You too?" "Uh-huh." They went back to studying. Tomoyo found herself trying hard to concentrate. She was surprised that she didn't snap at him like she did to the other guys. This man somehow managed to stay at ease with her, and vice-versa, she noticed. She cleared her throat. "So what course are you taking?" "Business Administration." "Really? I'm taking the same course as well," she exclaimed. "Though I'm still a junior." He hummed vaguely. "I'd like to ask you a question. They say that you're related to Eriol Hiiragizawa right?" "We're best friends," she answered. "Actually, we've been childhood friends. He studied in Japan for a year when we were in the fourth grade then went back here. I haven't seen him since. Until I came here to study." "So you only became best friends in college?" Her eyes sparkled at his sharpness. "You really figured it out! I'm impressed!" He smiled his shy grin again. Tomoyo found it cute. "You have practice later, right?" "Yeah. Hiiragizawa's on the team. Want to watch him?" "Sure. I've never seen him at a soccer practice," Tomoyo agreed. He was delighted. "Cheer for us okay?"  
  
Fred Wilson was getting irritated. "Where is he?" The team was gathered in the corridor, ready to go to the locker rooms. They were only waiting for, "Where is Robin Maxwell?" The team shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. One voice spoke, "It's his free period right? I think he may be in the library, doing his thesis." "You guys go ahead. Hiiragizawa, facilitate the warm-up okay?" Fred ordered and went to the other direction.  
  
"There you are!" Fred called quietly. He approached their table. "Excuse me, Ms. Daidouji, I would like to collect our team captain now. We have soccer practice." She smiled a bit. "It's okay," she said. Then she turned to Robin. "I'll be coming after a few minutes. I just need to finish reading this." "See you there." Then he picked up his bag and went with Fred.  
  
Fred was staring at the dreamy face his friend and captain had on. "Earth to Robin-somewhere-in-the-galaxy? Do you copy?" "Huh?" He rolled his eyes. "It's Daidouji, isn't it?" "Yeah. I really enjoyed my stay in the library. Wish I could meet her again. I mean, somewhere more nice other than practice." "Hopefully she doesn't know of your reputation." Robin's face suddenly shifted. "I don't care." Then he became silent again. "What's gotten into you Robin?" Fred frowned at the strange behavior his friend had. "I know you like her. But not to talk about her. it's seems you only want her for yourself." "Let me rephrase it for you pal. It's different with Tomoyo than with the others." "You know she doesn't like aggressive, player guys like you. If she knew about your notoriety," Fred continued. "I can assure that your fate wouldn't be any different than with the others." "Me? Aggressive? A player?" he raised a feigned clueless eyebrow. "Dude, I'm warning you. You're the type of smart guy who plays with girls and Daidouji is one sharp beauty. If she hears of what you're renowned for, she'll tear you apart! Stay away from her," Fred said in a concerned tone. "I wasn't playing or being aggressive," he defended. "I was just talking to her. And you know what? I kind of lost myself when I saw those beautiful eyes of hers. I was floating on Cloud 9! Man, she's so pretty!" Fred was listening to him and was quite unsure of what he heard. "Are you sure of what you're saying? Coz I've never seen or hear you speak words like pretty and beautiful. Usually you say things like hot, sexy, o-wow, etc. about the girls you dated." "I do?" "You're starting to act dumb! Oh my god man, she's got the reins on you!" Fred laughed. "She's not controlling me!" Robin defended himself. "I happen to like her, in a more special manner." "And what about your reputation? The guys aren't going to buy that excuse. They'll think of it as another fling." "When it lasts for five months, they'll know I'm serious about her," he muttered quietly. But Fred reminded him of a very crucial factor. "What about Hiiragizawa? I know for a fact that they're best friends and he's bound to tell her anytime." "Hiiragizawa won't be telling, I can arrange that." 


	4. Fate Makes a Twisted Illusion

Chapter 4: Fate Makes A Twisted Illusion  
  
"Let's do the drills guys!" Eriol shouted. Then he kicked soccer balls to each player and they performed their maneuvers. "Hey Hiiragizawa!" He turned to the speakers. "Hey Fred! Captain Maxwell! We just started the drills." "Good, now we'll take over," Fred said. He turned to Robin who was turning to look back. "Are you coming? Or do you want to wait for her?" He shook his head in negative. "Let's go."  
  
Tomoyo stepped into the field and headed for the bleachers. There were some girls watching the practice. And Tomoyo knew what they were after, the boys. Eriol suddenly caught a glimpse of her seated on the bleachers near the sidelines. "Tomoyo? What's she doing here?" He went to her. "Hi Eriol!" she smiled at him. "I just dropped by to see your practice." "But I thought you didn't like to watch practice? You just went straight home and-" "Hi Tomoyo!" They both looked at Rupert running their way. "Hi Robin!" Eriol turned quickly at the girl. 'They know each other? Tomoyo's smiling at him? And. did she just call him by his first name?' He suddenly felt ridiculously jealous of the treatment Tomoyo was giving the guy. He felt like a chopped liver. "Uh, I see you don't need to be formally introduced, then," he said. Robin was still looking at Tomoyo. "Yes." Eriol felt his blood boil and snapped the other guy out of his trance. "Let's get back to practice sir." The red-headed boy composed himself and smiled his grin. Tomoyo laughed. Eriol felt like bashing him.  
  
After a few minutes, the team was having their break and Eriol was talking to Tomoyo on the other side of the field. Fred saw Robin who was looking at them. "What are you going to do now?" Robin kept silent. Fred sighed. "I'm not siding with anyone here okay. I just want to tell you my opinion. He's just being a good friend to her and a good fellow guy to you. He doesn't want her to get hurt and he wants to spare you from the horror she might unleash on you," Fred said. "So please follow my advice and stay away from her." "No. I'm going to have her but I'm not going to be the "player" anymore," Robin said in a resolved, firm manner. "She really has an effect on you. Are you in love or something close to that?" He nodded. Fred sighed again and patted his shoulder. "Good luck then."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were walking quietly under the evening sky. "You seem to be talking too often to yourself to realize that I'm still here to talk to. I don't want to see frown lines on my handsome best friend's forehead," she said with familiarity. He turned to her. The elegant porcelain face was glowing with apparent giddiness. "I was just thinking." "About what?" "A while ago." "You mean the practice? That I shouldn't have come?" Yes! He wanted to answer. Because I've finally seen what I've been dreading for the last 2 years. And I don't want it to further develop without you knowing my feelings first. "No. When we were walking home, I just saw some things that reminded me of the past." Tomoyo bought it. "Ah." Eriol stopped walking. "We're here." "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
The teacher took a breath before starting. "Class, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, our class will be having a transferee from another classroom. He will permanently remaining with us for the whole year." At the mention of the pronoun for the male species, some girls perked up while the other guys groaned and muttered about desperate, dateless girls who wouldn't look their way. "Juniors!" the teacher called out again. Then she looked at the girls who were overreacting. "If you girls, want to meet the young man, I suggest that you keep to yourselves for a little longer." Silence. "Thank you. As I was saying, he will be with this class and I expect that you would be treating him nicely. So young man," she called to whoever was outside, "Please come in." The girls held on to their seats as a tall, dark-haired, and bespectacled youth entered the room in light steps. Their jaws dropped even lower as he introduced himself. "Good morning to all of you. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and it's nice meeting all of you." Unusual stillness ensued as Eriol made his way to his seat. Diagonally behind his best friend's right. He completely disregarded the stares that followed him as he listened to the teacher continue with the homeroom announcements. Tomoyo slipped him a note while the teacher droned on. Hey! What brings you here? To which he replied. Later.  
  
"They transferred me here because of some miscalculations." Tomoyo was thinking about something else. "Miscalculations? They were wrong to place you there? I think they hadn't consider the fact that this is the classroom where girls practically drool over guys." He smiled in pretense of laughing at her quip. Now he could spend more time with Tomoyo and make sure that Maxwell won't try anything on her.  
  
Eriol was practicing his drives when someone called him. "Hiiragizawa!" He turned. It was Maxwell. "Yes sir?" The captain dropped to a whisper. "Being her best friend, I'm sure you know her schedule. Do you know where Tomoyo is right now?" Eriol nearly glared at Robin. How dare he call Tomoyo by her first name? But out of respect and still having not sufficient proof that Maxwell likes his best friend, Eriol told him that Tomoyo had club practice. Robin left, and went to get a soccer ball. Good, then I'll extend practice, leave to fetch Tomoyo, and walk her home.  
  
Eriol was still fuming with jealousy. Maxwell really had a lot of nerves! I'll show him! He kicked the soccer ball from 20 yards straight to the goal.  
  
"I'll go ahead guys!" Robin packed his bag. The team waved and Robin went off. Eriol went to Fred. "Where did he say he was going?" "Some books to borrow. He's nearly finished with his thesis and needs some more references."  
  
Tomoyo was talking to some club mates after the practice when someone knocked and opened the door. It was Robin. "Hi guys! Could I speak with Ms. Daidouji for a second?" The girls giggled while the guys were dumbstruck as Tomoyo excused herself from the door. "Hi Robin! What brings you here?" Robin started to get nervous. He couldn't understand why the minute Tomoyo spoke, he felt like cemented to the ground. "I wanted to ask if I could walk you home." Tomoyo seemed to think it over and glanced around. "Uhh, Hiiragizawa extended his practice. And," he started his charm by showing his shy grin. "It's not nice if a nice lady like you goes home unescorted." Tomoyo giggled under her breath. Well, she wasn't going to avoid them forever. Besides, Robin was not like the others who were too aggressive and brainless. "Sure." Then she smiled. Robin had to keep himself from melting under her bright smile. 


	5. Raging Silence

Chapter 5: Raging Silence  
  
Eriol took note of the strange behavior some particular people were having for the last few weeks. First, she comes to watch their soccer practice when she doesn't have club practice. Then whenever they'd walk home, she acted as if he wasn't there. Second, Captain Maxwell extended their practices then disappears after. Fred had answered that an inter-school competition was coming up and they needed to train more. But when Eriol reasoned that Maxwell wasn't staying for the extended time, Fred used that excuse on "thesis" again. Something wasn't right.  
  
"He's getting suspicious." Robin nodded. "I've decided to move a step ahead of him." Fred gaped at him. "You're going to keep him quiet?" He didn't answer. But Fred knew he's cooked up something. "Nothing's going to stop me now. I care for her and am willing to defend my love." Fred shook his head in silent laughter. How sappy can this guy get? But instead, he just nodded. "I'm going to support you pal."  
  
"Eriol?" He looked up to see Tomoyo standing in front of him. "Yes?" "Could I ask for your help?" He saw her blush. He took it as a hint of what she was going to ask. And he wasn't going to help her. Let Tomoyo see his selfish side for once, for all he cared! He wasn't going to bridge those two together. She took a deep breath. "Can you tutor me after class?" His face nearly fell. "That. that's it?" "Well yeah, what did you think I was going to ask you?" He breathed out in relief as he sank in his seat. "Nothing. I thought it was so serious. You really had me worried, you know."  
  
  
  
Eriol picked up the phone. "Good evening. Hiiragizawa Manor." He was surprised when a short laugh was heard on the other end. "Is that really you Eriol?" "To-Tomoyo?" It took a while for Tomoyo to collect herself. "It's me. And my god! You should be in the music club! Your voice is so beautiful." He blushed at her compliment. "Thanks, but I'm sticking to soccer. Anyway, what did you call for?" "It's about the tutorial schedule. Could you come over every 8 o'clock?" He frowned. "Why so late? Why not after we come home from school?" Tomoyo's answer was straight. "I have some engagements after school." "You mean you have extra training to attend?" Her next response was paralyzing. "No. I'm going out with Robin Maxwell."  
  
'So you've decided to call him Robbie huh?' Eriol walked quietly as Tomoyo waved good morning to the soccer team captain from afar. 'And you're suddenly going out with guys without telling me?' He watched as Tomoyo reached her locker and took out her books. She was very happy today. 'And now you're falling for him while you continue to hide it from me?' They went to his locker in another corridor. He took out his books stiffly and guarded himself from throwing it at the guys who were whispering talking about the news that Tomoyo and Robin were going out. After he assured Tomoyo that he was fine, they walked to class while he continued to rage in silent fury.  
  
The bell rang and the students immediately filed out of the classroom. Eriol took up his bag and muttered all the way to his locker. He didn't bother waiting for Tomoyo; Maxwell immediately showed up and swept her away. 'And I thought I was going to enjoy being in your class,' he thought quietly. 'But it seems that my jealousy is going to be more fueled now that I see you light up whenever Maxwell's around.' 'But not to worry, everything's going to be normal once I've told you about that bastard's reputation. You'll be sorry you ever fell for him, Tomoyo. You'll be running into my arms and beg for forgiveness. Then I'll finally have you my love.' He laughed silently as he threw his books in and felt that devilish excitement to imagine Maxwell defending himself while Tomoyo gapes when she finds out. 'We'll see who wins in the end.'  
  
"Tomoyo?" She saw Robin looking at her concernedly. "I was just thinking." "Is it something you can tell me? We're friends anyway." Tomoyo smiled inwardly. She couldn't believe how this guy understands that she's not ready for the next step yet. He's like Eriol. Understands everything that is her, says what she has to hear, and being the next best thing that ever happened to her. "It's my best friend," she answered. "He's quite peculiar these days." "Maybe because you're with me," he suggested. "He probably thinks we're a couple." She laughed. Another thing to add in her list of things that she likes about Robin. Frank and direct to the point. Like her. "Don't tell me he's jealous!" Then she paused for a moment. "I think I should clear things for him. After he's my best friend and he has a right to know." Robin nodded while making adjustments of his own. I must tell her sooner.  
  
Eriol was nearing Tomoyo's house when he stopped and hid behind a tree. He peered through the leaves and saw Maxwell escorting Tomoyo to her house. 'Now he thinks he can get past her gate, eh? I'll put a stop to this.' "Hey Tomoyo!" The two turned in his direction. Eriol could swear Maxwell glared at him in the dark. Tomoyo was clueless. "Oh you're here Eriol!" Then she turned to Robin. "It's seems that my tutor is here Robbie. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He grinned shortly. "I will." Then he left. Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Let's go in and begin class?"  
  
He sat on the couch while he waited for Tomoyo to get her things. He was so happy at a while ago that he momentarily forgot his anger as he waited. Tomoyo came in after a few minutes. "You seem to be in a good mood this evening, Eriol." "As a matter of fact, I am positively happy," he beamed as he took out his notes and some books. "Now please turn to page 51."  
  
After thirty minutes, Eriol accepted Tomoyo's offer of a short snack. Now, she was in the kitchen, using her excuse to fix the food herself, to ponder on her friend's change of behavior. 'I was sure he wasn't exactly happy about tutoring me this late. But now, he's even happy to stay until 10?' Then she went back to the living room with a tray of snacks. She set it down the coffee table. "Are you sure you don't want to accept payment?" Tomoyo asked as he handed him a cup of sweet tea. "No. I'm going to receive one anyway," he added vaguely. She raised and eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I get to tutor my best friend and become proud that I'm the cause of her academic success," he proclaimed smugly. Half-truth, he thought, because what I'm going to be proud of is the impending day that you would be in my arms crying because that Maxwell jerk broke your heart and you'll be thanking me for telling you that. She laughed. "You can really be egotistical at times." He sighed. "Just for the sake of fun." 


	6. Pretending is an Art

AN: I can assure you, no typos. Read and understand everything as it is. Chapter 6: Pretending is an Art  
  
The next day, Eriol pleasantly woke up and ate his breakfast as if it was the best thing in the world. Then he took his things and started off. "Something's not right," Spinel said. Nakuru nodded. "Yeah, like he's unusually happy." "I doubt if the reason is because Tomoyo's going out with another guy," Spinel added. "Because I can assure you, he nearly wrecked the house with all the tantrums in the world." "Then what could it be?"  
  
"Good morning!" And at once, his joys were blown away at the sight of a familiar antagonist. "Hi Robbie!" The girl beamed, obviously delighted to see him. "Good morning Captain Maxwell," he nodded politely. "Morning to you too Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo's sudden silence wasn't gone unnoticed by the two men. "By the way, Tomoyo," the senior man turned, "are you free this afternoon?" Eriol remained steady as he openly listened. They wouldn't even care, anyhow. "I have choral practice this afternoon." Eriol hid his surprise. Tomoyo wouldn't be using a lame excuse unless she notices something. Robin however remained unfazed. "It's okay. May I know the reason?" "I have tutoring lessons with Eriol. I want to rest early as well." Something's bound to happen. "I understand."  
  
"Is that all?" She nodded without looking at him. At this point, Eriol knew she still wanted to say something although she's quite nervous about bringing it up. "Let's talk about it later?" She sighed deeply. Understanding Tomoyo's silent language took him a year to fully adjust to. And he's so proud of that. Tomoyo, too, was having the same thoughts as he did. Her best friend was the only person who was able to see through it all and managed to coax his way in patiently. And to think she nearly drove him crazy for a year, trying to understand her silence. She's so happy in having him for a best boyfriend. Boyfriend? She giggled inside. Maybe he just thinks of her as the younger sister he never had. Just like Nakuru. But he treats you differently, another Tomoyo reasoned. In a more subtle way of letting you know that he cares for you. Then another joined in the conversation. She's right Tomoyo! Why don't you snap out of it? It's probably infatuation because he's been very kind to me. They groaned. "We're here."  
  
Tomoyo listened quietly as Eriol explained the history of Queen Elizabeth I. If one there was one thing that she needed help on, it was this. English History was the only obstacle that she hadn't seen when she entered college. She hadn't given much thought to this when she decided to study in England. With her almost perfect score in Japanese History, she was sure that she'd make it. It was okay during the first year. She had asked Eriol to lend her some books for reference. But on her sophomore year, she started to feel the heaviness of the subject on her. She hadn't asked Eriol because she thought he was too busy with his studies to lend a hand. And so she had to bear with it. Luckily she scraped a decent grade and made the dean's list. Junior year started to take its toll on her. With the course proper starting to really squeeze her brain, she finally gave up carrying the burden and asked him. Just as they where nearing half the topic, the lights when dark, bathing the room in complete darkness. "That's weird. It's unusual for a blackout to happen in London," Eriol spoke. "Let me go and check the fuse box," Tomoyo stood up. Eriol immediately followed. "I'll help." She held out a blind hand to stop him. But she silently gasped as it hit a smooth surface. Eriol's chest. She felt hot in the face as she felt his heart beating under the cotton material. "No thanks, I know my way around the house and it's best for you to remain here." Yeah it's best if you don't see me, she thought nervously. What was that all about?  
  
She groped for the flashlight in the drawer. There! She switched it on. She went to the kitchen and looked for the fuse box. Everything sure looks different in the dark. Tomoyo immediately became startled when she opened the cabinet. "Nothing's wrong with the fuse box?"  
  
Eriol sat in the couch in silence. He could hear distant rumblings in the sky. A storm was coming. No wonder he felt hot a while ago. Or was it because he felt Tomoyo's hand on his chest? He sighed as he sank back on the soft seat. It would be nice if he had her hand on him again. And the rest of her as well. He felt even hotter as the rumblings outside grew louder.  
  
Forty-five minutes had passed and no sign that the Electric Company had fixed the problem. And so the two had to contend with candlelight for the time being. "And when Queen Elizabeth learned of the death of Lord Robert Dudley, she locked herself up in grief. Her door had to be broken down by Lord Burghley, the Lord High Treasurer, as well as her most trusted servant." This wasn't so bad after all, Tomoyo giggled naughtily. She found herself staring at her "teacher" for a long time and didn't care if he was becoming very much uncomfortable under her steady gaze. His sapphire eyes glittered in the light and the shadows that played around his face were simply irresistible. She giggled again.  
  
This has got to be the pits! Not that I find it somehow enjoyable, but she's really making me lose my self-control! Eriol wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hanky, speaking as he did so. He was on the subject of The Queen's love life when he caught Tomoyo staring at him. Well, a student should pay attention and anybody who'd give a glance would find nothing wrong about it. But NO! She didn't mind at all if he realized that she was openly flirting with him. She had removed her sweater (in front of him) and was only wearing a snugly fit sleeveless turtleneck and a short skirt. Then she gave the stare that could be found in 'particular' magazines, wherein made- up models stared at you with the melting intensity that was good as it gets hotter. And now, he just caught her slowly, deliberately licking her lower lip.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly stood, causing Eriol to jump. "I'm getting hot, and I'd like to drink something. Can I fix you anything?" Hallelujah! "Water. Cold water."  
  
She fought the urge to laugh out loud as she got to the kitchen. It was simply hilarious! "I knew I should've brought my video camera," she whispered. Eriol's reaction to everything she did was unforgettable. But she was amazed at how he managed to withstand all of it, uncomfortable as he was. She admired it secretly. Any guy who immediately lost his self-control once she did that was absolutely out of the list. Tomoyo grinned in realization. She just solved her problem on boy hunting. Placing everything on a tray, she headed back to the living room. When suddenly, a loud blast of thunder clapped. She screamed, accidentally tripping and throwing the contents forward. Zeroing on Eriol who was standing to help her. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry," she quickly said as she stood up after seeing Eriol's soaked attire. "I'll get some spare clothes upstairs." Then she left. He sighed as he began stripping off his clothes.  
  
"Shit! I just had to screw this one!" She piled the shirt and trousers, rather angrily, on her arm and immediately went down. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning right to enter the living room, she was shocked to silence at the scene before her. Eriol was pulling of his T-shirt, slowly as he flexed his chiseled muscles at the movement. Tomoyo felt the blush scream DON'T LOOK! She quickly turned around when she saw him unbuckling his belt. "Uh Eriol." He looked up, seeing Tomoyo calling him with her back turned. "Oh, the clothes." She stiffened up as she felt him come up behind her. Tomoyo shut her eyes. His nearness was overwhelming her. And his cologne. gods have mercy on her! "Tomoyo?" She didn't move. A hand suddenly shook her shoulder. Tomoyo opened her eyes to meet Eriol's direct gaze. "Aaaahhhhh!" She jumped back and fell. "Tomoyo!" he walked to her, still topless and belt unbuckled. With fly still closed (whew!). She suddenly felt fear race through her bloodstream, her hairs standing on end as he kneeled in front of her. "What is it?" When Tomoyo remained wordless, Eriol looked down and saw that he was shirtless. He mentally shook his head at the cowering girl and nearly let out a big laugh as he spoke. "You're still holding the clothes."  
  
Lecture had continued after a while, then ended abruptly as Tomoyo announced she was tired and Eriol needed go home as well.  
  
Tomoyo walked home in a hurry. She didn't accept Robin's invitation, again, and right after club practice, she didn't wait for Eriol. And forgot to tell him that she didn't want him over that afternoon. Thoughts of last night bothered her. What had gotten into me? I wasn't sugar-high and neither did I have my period. Why did I deliberately flirt with him? To practice my seduction prowess? Baka! You shouldn't have done that to the poor boy. Now he thinks you're some uncontrollable, arrogant slut. You still have some explaining to do, you know. She sighed. The sooner I get home, the better.  
  
Eriol's phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi Eriol. It's me Tomoyo." "Hey! Um-" "It's a pre-recorded voice message so don't bother talking. I just want to inform you that I'm not up to studying right now so you can stay home. That's all." And the line went beep. He put away his cell phone and slowed down his pace. He was nearing Tomoyo's house when he received the message. He saw Tomoyo jogging home and ignored his shouts. So he passed by her house and headed home.  
  
Tomoyo cautiously opened the front door and peered out. 'Good. No sign of him.' She adjusted her bag, went down the steps, and quietly opened the gate. She looked around again and began walking in a fast pace. Seeing still no sign that the boy was following her, she slowed down to stroll. The sun was beginning the day and Tomoyo couldn't help but smile with it. She looked at the houses, whose English architecture never ceased to amaze her whenever she passed by everyday since her first days in London. She continued walking to school with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but my mistress had left a little earlier than usual," the housekeeper said. "Thanks. Good day ma'am," he nodded before walking ahead. Why is she ignoring me? Was it because of the other day? Hmm, maybe she's still embarrassed. Knowing Tomoyo, it was very out of character of her to do that. And she's probably trying to find a way to apologize one way or the other. Or unless she's up to something. But which?  
  
The dismissal bell rang and students flooded out. Eriol was still wondering where she could be. He figured out that she might have gone somewhere quiet so he headed to the back of the school grounds. Searching around the vast school grounds, his hunch proved right and spotted Tomoyo seated on a bench. Or rather sleeping on its backrest. He sat down beside her and pulled her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo dimly felt someone sit beside her. But she felt so comfy with it that she continued to sleep. Thoughts entered her sleepy brain. 'What can I say to Eriol? He has to understand that I wasn't myself at that time and felt a little naughty. But he was so kawaii that I couldn't stop myself! Maybe I should ask someone who could help me. Someone who knows him. Maybe I could ask Robin.'  
  
Eriol was really heating up. He was just staring at Tomoyo's pretty face when she muttered "Eriol. so kawaii." He thanked the skies that Tomoyo was asleep and didn't see him furiously blush. He continued to stare at her when Tomoyo began to blush and a smile upturned her pink and moist lips. 'Oh my god! Don't let her lose your self- control Eriol.' 'Warning! Warning! Testosterone level going high! Adrenaline rush going too fast! Not very good!' He was mustering all the strength that he had and pulled away slowly when he saw Tomoyo biting her pink lips hard enough and it darkened to a red color. 'Danger! Danger! Must send signals for more oxygen! Brain is losing control! Find an alternative!' Eriol's energy melted away, leaned over to taste the sweet temptation, and didn't care if he committed the sin for all eternity. ".Robin." He tensed up, renewed vigor allowing him to abruptly pull away. Breathing hard in fast-surfacing anger, he stood away and stumbled back to face Tomoyo who was knocked awake.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly felt air beside her and woke up from nearly falling into the seat. She saw Eriol standing in front of her. "Eriol? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came looking for you. Being the GOOD BEST FRIEND that I am, I decided to help whatever problems you have," he started sarcastically. "But it seems that you don't need me. I guess I'm not that important anymore, now that Maxwell occupies your whole system. I'm leaving." She was confused. "What makes you say that I need him?" "I just heard you say 'Robin' in that oh-I-need-you-so tone of yours," Eriol answered stiffly. "Now I know that you've just chosen between your best friend and that guy." She was flabbergasted. Did I say that out loud? "And now you're thinking of an excuse to cover-up, huh? Well no need, because I'm going!" Realizing that Eriol didn't understand, she stood up and called him. "Wait! You don't understand! Let me explain!" He kept walking. "I said you didn't have to! Can't you understand that!" She ran up to him, keeping in a jogging pace. "Please, it's not what you think it is!" She grabbed his hand. But he slapped it away. "Stay away from me!"  
  
++++++  
  
The sun was setting, and Tomoyo was still seated on the bench, crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Eriol?" But it turned out to be Robin. Tomoyo didn't send him away, now that she needed someone to talk to. "Hi." He sat down beside her. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" 


	7. Changes in Time

AN: I'm making some things up. Disclaimer: I don't own the song My Cherie Amour by Stevie Wonder.  
  
Chapter 7: Changes in Time  
  
The next days passed painfully slow. Tomoyo had spent most of her time with Robin but didn't watch his practice and waited for him in another place. Tutor classes had stopped and both were glad of it. Even morning walks to school became dull. Tomoyo went out early while Eriol reached school fifteen minutes before the bell. Eriol took refuge in intense soccer practice and made it a point to be the last one to leave the field. The lass went home early, often escorted by Robin. Tomoyo had objected, noting that his studies mattered more than ever, now that it was his final year. But the boy shook his head saying that he was more concerned for her because she might neglect her studies (because of her problems) and might not make it to the next level.  
  
Weeks turned to months, Eriol and Tomoyo barely saw each other. Eriol stubbornly ignored Robin's pleas to talk and reconcile with Tomoyo. (He nearly got hit in the face when Eriol directed a soccer ball at him during one practice). When Tomoyo heard of this, she asked Robin to give it up and let her handle it. And so, they drifted apart, unknowingly drawing themselves in and forgetting that the world was still a bright and happy place to live in.  
  
++++++  
  
Summer morning rays filtered in through the sheer curtains of her bedroom. RING!RING!POUND!THUD! Tomoyo woke up to the ever-present silence of her surroundings. Yawning, she picked up her clock on the floor and wore her slippers. Facing her vanity mirror, Tomoyo picked up her brush and smoothed the morning tangles. She did a little stretching and fixed her bed.  
  
Her mid-morning breakfast was quiet save for the chirping of the birds and the other insignificant sounds. "Where are the Fergusons?" she asked the housekeeper who was busy cleaning in the living room. "Their house seems quiet today." "They must've left for vacation, Miss Tomoyo. I saw them packing a lot of things two days ago when I took out the trash." "Mmm." she said. "That's why I haven't heard the kids lately. I thought I was just too tired." "By the way Miss, a Mr. Robin Maxwell left a message asking if you could call him." "Thank you for informing me."  
  
"I'd like to meet you at the corner café in Hilton Avenue for a drink." "Okay." Beep.  
  
"Mrs. Desiree, I will be going out for lunch with Robin," she called out, while putting on a light coat. "I'll be back at three o'clock." "Very well miss."  
  
They greeted each other and sat down the table. A waiter came and Robin ordered their beverages. The waiter left and Robin faced her. "How are you?" "Quite alright," she simply answered. It was true, she wasn't much troubled by the problem and had a good sleep. "What are you planning for this summer?" "Nothing. I'll just stay here and I don't want to go back to Japan right now, I'm not ready yet." He took her hand. "I'm sorry I haven't been with you much." She smiled and placed her free hand on top of his. "It's understandable. I was able to bear it so don't worry too much. By the way, I heard that you were going to try out for the National Team." "Yes, that's right. And it's the reason I asked you here. I want to say goodbye," he said. Tomoyo didn't bother hiding her sadness. Robin would know anyway. She didn't speak. "And I also want to thank you for the extraordinary things you did for me," he added. A frown creased her forehead. "What things?" "You helped me change. What I told you before is true and will remain true. My love for you made me realize how selfish I had been. And that's why I decided to change for the better. Even if you couldn't accept me, I'm glad I met a wonderful girl like you and I'm blessed in having you as a friend." A soft smile crinkled as the frown diminished. "I'm really that special huh?" "I consider you my angel, Tomoyo. You enlightened me and now I'm hoping to find someone as admirable as you are." She released his hands wiped a small tear. "Thank you Robin."  
  
After a while, they parted ways. Tomoyo hugged him for the last time, this one without guilt, but with happiness for another friend. "I hope everything works out."  
  
She strolled along the park and into a thin clump of trees. "It wasn't so bad," she smiled. "Much painless than with Sakura." Her thoughts drifted to the times when she and Christian went out. The times when they spent hours on the phone, the afternoons they spent playing soccer in the park. Christian had taught her the basic things and she found it rather relieving. "It's over now," she said to herself. "Don't reminisce again. Keep them treasured Tomoyo."  
  
  
  
A few ivories broke the thick silence in the house. Then a slight rummaging followed and a stream of notes flooded.  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
My cherie amour, lovely as summer day My cherie amour, distant as the milky way My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore You're the only girl my heart beats for How I wish that you were mine  
  
In a café or sometimes on a crowded street I've been near you, but you never noticed me My cherie amour, won't you tell how could you ignore That behind the little smile I wore How I wish that you were mine  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd Maybe someday, I'll share your distant little cloud Oh, cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore You're the only girl my heart beats for How I wish that you were mine  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
After the last vibrations faded away, he left the piano, and went to the terrace overlooking the back yard. A huge garden met his gaze. "What's the use of a beautiful garden when there's no one to share its beauty with me?" He stayed there until the last rays of the sun dispersed and the whole garden was bathed in the dim glow of a crescent moon. "Master Eriol! Dinner's ready," Spinel said.  
  
Nakuru put the plates away and Spinel for once agreed to help her. Eriol retired to the living room and was about to sit in his red chair when the doorbell rang. He didn't hurry and whoever was out there wasn't pressuring him either. Eriol swung it slowly and peered through. No one was in sight. He stepped out into the front porch and felt something rustle in his step. His hand picked up a cream envelope. He stared at it for a long time, turning it over and seeing his name. "For me?" then he turned but stopped when he heard light footsteps.  
  
Tomoyo decided to take a very long route back home. That would mean that she would go around the neighborhood and pass by his house. Not because she wanted to see him; she just wanted to tire herself and sink back in bed once she got home. Turning the curb, she strolled by the corner house. 'Next would be his house' she thought. She turned her head slightly towards his front door. And met his gaze.  
  
Neither smiled. Tomoyo didn't pause and instead continued walking home. Eriol stared at her back until she got home. A coincidence it is that they closed the door behind them at the same time and sighed sadly.  
  
He read the letter in his chair.  
  
Hiiragizawa,  
  
I hope you won't throw this away before you finish reading this. I'd like to apologize for offending you. That would be the last time I'll be doing that since you won't be seeing me anymore. I have decided to try out for the National Soccer team and will be leaving tomorrow. If Tomoyo happens to cross your mind at this time, we already parted our ways a while ago. I'm not making you jealous by telling this. We didn't have a relationship other than just being friends. And if you are still angry because she trusted me, allow me to explain myself. I meant well when I spent time with Tomoyo during those months. It is true that I loved her, believe it or not, and I would promise to protect her if she ever became mine. But the thing is, she's not. And never will be. So, I hope you would forgive her as she has forgiven you. I wish that you two would reconcile because I know that she means a lot to you, Hiiragizawa. And I know for a fact that you'd rather die than see her with another man. Don't worry about it. She won't.  
  
Best wishes, Robin Maxwell  
  
P.S. Train the team hard Co-captain Hiiragizawa.  
  
For the first time in weeks, Eriol smiled as he placed the letter inside the drawer of the table near the chair he was sitting on. He smiled because Tomoyo was all right. 'But there's something he's hinting on.' Too bad his thoughts were so clouded with fatigue that he didn't have time to ponder on it much. 


	8. Granted Wishes

Chapter 8: Granted Wishes  
  
"Come in, Ms. Tomoyo!" Spinel smiled as he ushered the visitor in. "Thanks Spinel Sun. It's been quite a while since." "TOMOYOOOO! I'm so glad to see you again!" Nakuru rushed to hug the girl. "You too, Nakuru," Tomoyo laughed as she extracted herself from the guardian's bone-breaking embrace. "But you seem a little too happy. I haven't been gone that long, have I?" "Well, three months is enough for us to miss you," Spinel admitted. "We had a gloomy atmosphere for days." "But we won't blame you, Tomoyo," Nakuru added as she hung Tomoyo's umbrella on a hook. Summer afternoon sun wasn't good for the skin. "That's okay." Tomoyo looked around, noticing her best friend's absence. Eriol was usually up at this time of the day. Nakuru noticed of Tomoyo's silent inquiry. "He's still sleeping." Tomoyo was startled. "That's new. He usually wakes up early just to phone me for a morning jog." "That was before the 'Depression' took place," Nakuru answered. Quite a tactless slip. Tomoyo didn't say anything though she felt a slight ache in her chest. "Why don't you go fetch him?" Nakuru immediately suggested. "Suppi and I are going to fix snacks." "Sure."  
  
Eriol was busy drying himself up when Tomoyo knocked. Thinking it was Nakuru, he said, "Come in." Tomoyo went in. She noticed that the room was neat except for the bed. The covers were thrown off because of the summer heat; a pillow was on the floor because of a dream (He threw Robin far into space; But Tomoyo doesn't know of course); and the alarm clock lay wrecked on the floor. "Eriol!"  
  
He panicked when he heard a voice. He was still in the bathroom when he heard the speaker. But he thought it was Nakuru since the bathroom door was closed and the voice was a bit muffled from the inside. "Oh no! Nakuru's going to have a fit when she sees the clutter!"  
  
Thinking Eriol understood her (though she was surprised when he wasn't startled to hear her) Tomoyo started to fix his bed. "Eriol your room's a mess!"  
  
Eriol immediately wrapped the towel around his waist as he decided to dress later after he cleaned the room and appeased Nakuru. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Then he went out to face the wrath of, "Tomoyo?"  
  
She was pulling the covers on his bed when he came out. "Tomoyo?" She turned. "Oh hi Eriol! Just. fixing your bed." Then she stooped down to pick up the clock and hide the furious blush.  
  
He was still gaping at her swiftly gliding around the room, cleaning the unknowing mess he created the night before. 'What is she doing here?'  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, she turned. He was still there, lower body wrapped in a towel while remaining shirtless. She fumbled again for words. "I'll just wait outside for you to dress yourself. It's almost three o'clock by the way."  
  
Eriol immediately put on his clothes and rushed out to the door. A giggling, pink face of Tomoyo greeted him. "What?" Eriol frowned. Tomoyo laughed even more. "Your hair's all messy!" she said as she burst out into peals of bubbly laughter. "It is?" he touched his head. Rough tangles met his fingertips. "It is!" "Give me your comb," she ordered. He handed a blue one. She reached over his head and began brushing its strands. "I feel silly," he muttered like a child. But he liked the fact that she herself was fixing his hair. "Well, you should remember to fix yourself properly, and to get up early as well," she reprimanded him. He was sheepish. "Sorry about that. I slept soundly and forgot that Nakuru was banging on my door." Tomoyo kept looking at him like a doting parent, trying to see if there were any more tangles. "There, all done." "Thanks." "No problem."  
  
They were walking along the corridor when Eriol spoke. "Why are you here?" "Isn't it wrong to visit a friend? And a best friend at that?" He grinned sheepishly. "No. But I thought that-" "I'm still angry with you? If I'm still angry, then what am I doing here?" He kept his silence. "But if you want me to leave I'll just." "No, please! Don't leave!" he grabbed her hand to stop her. He wasn't going to let go again now that his prayers were answered and was given another chance. "I was just surprised that you suddenly came back again." She hugged him. "And I'm not going to leave you again. For all the soccer players in the world." He frowned. "Is that an insult?" She laughed as she took his hand and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Nakuru stuffed me with sweets so I went hyper," Spinel explained while it glared at Nakuru. Eriol looked at the mess the guardians had created. Tomoyo was giggling as she watched the cat bounce slightly in the air as it hiccuped. "We'll fix this," he said as he rolled up his sleeves and went to work. "Why can't you use your magic?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm not going to use my magic even if I can call it back," the boy said. "I'm living as a normal human now." "Right. And what do you call 'living with a talking cat and a gender- less cross-dresser'?" Tomoyo pointed out. The guardians laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be comfortable if the cat didn't speak and the cross-dresser chose to be a girl. I'd have to worry about a lot more things aside from what I currently have. Like cat food, Nakuru's monthly period," at this Nakuru and Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Well if she'd ever experience it, it would cause a lot more problems. Like her hormonal imbalances- pimples and mood swings for instances. There's also her vanity- for god's sake! You should see how she bursts into tantrums if one hair was out of place. And of course. guys! I don't know how to say this, but I can't imagine Nakuru going out with a guy, dressed in very girly outfits," Eriol ticked off items as he took out cleaning materials. The three other people couldn't contain themselves and burst into another round of laughter. They spent thirty minutes clearing up the very messy kitchen.  
  
"There, all done." "Yay!" Tomoyo cheered. "So what do we do now?" "We'll eat. But I'm going to prepare the snacks this time," he said meaningfully towards the guardians.  
  
When he got back, only Tomoyo remained in the room. "Where are they?" "Nakuru said that they were already full with all the sweets and decided to sleep." "Hn. A crude excuse," he implied being left alone with Tomoyo. She felt hot as she got the meaning. But she was sure she didn't blush. Eriol placed a pie pan in front of her. "Ooh! Blueberry!" Tomoyo's mouth watered as her favorite dish was served. "Only for my dearest Tomoyo," Eriol smiled as he sliced it into eight pieces. Tomoyo laughed appreciatively. But inside she was really celebrating with the angels in heaven. "Taste it," he said and handed her a fork. She took it and sliced a bite- size piece. Then she choked. "Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Eriol rushed to her aid. But to his surprise, she started laughing. "You fell for it! Laughter you should've seen your face! Guffaw it was priceless! Hahahaha!" she banged her fist repeatedly on the table to balance her hilarity. He felt his face heat up from the embarrassment. "I was worried about you! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Tomoyo calmed herself down. "I'm sorry! It was just too funny to resist!"  
  
Then he asked her to taste it again ("and don't do it again!"). "Well, how is it?" Tomoyo continued to chew quietly, as if tasting the piece and preparing her judgement. "Hmm." She took ate another bit and chewed again. "Well?" She ate another bite, ignoring him. "Tomoyo!" "It's delicious," she said quietly before forking in another bite. "Just like before." He grinned. "And I'm glad you still liked it. Seems I haven't lost my touch, don't you think so?" "Don't be so conceited Eriol. Just because I liked it doesn't mean it's that great. What maybe yummy for me maybe yucky to others." "Another offense to my cooking again huh?" She wasn't intimidated. "No. Because I'm the only one you cook these delicacies for, that's why I have no proof of what I said. I just said it because you were so arrogant."  
  
After a two hours, Eriol and Tomoyo went to rest in the living room. "That was quite an afternoon," commented Tomoyo as she lay her head on an armrest of the couch. "A very tasty afternoon I must say." "I'm sorry about a while ago," Eriol said as he leaned on the other armrest of the couch and stretched his legs near Tomoyo's. "I hadn't expected that they'd misbehave." Tomoyo waved it off. "I missed their presence." "Yes, and the times when they'd go wrecking the house," Eriol quipped. They laughed. With a few sighs and yawns, they went silent for a while. "You know, these past few months have been terribly quiet." Tomoyo nodded. "I really missed what we usually did." "Do you want to do it again next week? Relive the past so we can pick up from where we left." She grinned a soft smile. "I'd love that." 


	9. Dreams, Kisses, and Bedtime Stories (Par...

Chapter 9: Dreams, Kisses, and Bedtime Stories (Part 1)  
  
Tomoyo threw his bed covers off. He sat up, an irritated look on his face. "Hey! I'm still sleepy! Give that back!" She put her hands on akimbo. "We're going to bike around the neighborhood right?" He nodded. "But not this early?" She threw up her hands. "You've been waking up late too often that's why 5 o'clock seems TOO EARLY! Now get out from that bed and get dressed! I'll dress you up myself if you won't move!" His eyes twinkled. "Really? You would do that if I didn't?" She threw a pilow at him. "Don't even think about it. I was just exaggerating." He feigned a sigh. "Too bad. You wouldn't getting an eyeful of me." She clenched her teeth. "Pervert!"  
  
They spent an hour biking and decided to head to a nearby field. "Wow! I didn't know this place," Eriol said as he put his bike down on the grass. "I chanced upon this last week, when I took a brisk morning walk," Tomoyo said as she sat down under a tree. "Brisk morning walk? Why can't you just walk? Or maybe you're burning out fats?" he teased and sat beside her. She flared up. "I'm not getting fat! For your information, I haven't gained a single pound in this month!" "Undernourished," he remarked. "Stop that!" "Or maybe you've-" "That's it Eriol, You are so dead!" she jumped on him and put a headlock that would've made the WWF accept her in; no questions asked. "ACK!""STOP!"CHOKE! "Tomoyo!" GASP! "We didn't do this kind of thing? Or maybe it just slipped my mind." WHEEZE!COUGH! She released him and grinned triumphantly. "That's the last thing I ever want to hear from you. Even if you're my best friend." "How did you do that?" he massaged his neck. "Did you train for this or something? Did you go to a gym and buffed up your muscles?" Tomoyo strangled him again. "I didn't! And I don't want to have those big muscles like you men have." Eriol broke free and kneaded his neck again. But his teasing mood didn't go away. "You're saying that because you like to drool over our muscular physiques." Tomoyo's face burned. She turned away from him and didn't talk. "Oh come on Tomoyo! It's your time again, huh? Why didn't you inform me?" "Why would I do that? You're not a girl to be concerned with that anyway," she snapped. Eriol sighed. "Because then I would know the reason why you have a pimple on your forehead. I thought you were in love or stressed out." She jumped up. "What! I have a pimple?" Tomoyo examined her forehead and felt a small lump. Clearly, a pimple. She screamed. "NOOOO!" Then she hopped on her bike and drove away, fast. Eriol sighed as he got up to follow. "Girls."  
  
Tomoyo came back after Eriol and the guardians had breakfast and was now resting in the living room. "Hey guys!" A loud thump landed on the floor. They turned. Tomoyo dropped a huge bag. "I was hoping I could stay here for a while."  
  
". I thought that since I wouldn't be able to live on my own while Mrs. Desiree is away, I decided to come here for help." "You're welcome to stay here Tomoyo," Eriol smiled. "YAY! Now I can start practicing!" Nakuru clapped her hands. Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows. "Practicing? For what?" "Nothing." But Spinel covered Nakuru's big mouth with its small paw.  
  
The afternoon came in quietly, soft breezes blowing off the heat. Tomoyo and Eriol were at the garden, resting on a bench under the tree. Being spied on by the two guardians from the house. "You shouldn't have said that," Spinel muttered as it looked at the two. Nakuru was clueless. "What?" "What you said a while ago." "Oh you mean practicing?" Nakuru laughed light-heartedly. "But I like to call her Mistress already!" "And get Eriol mad at you and he'd be embarrassed in front of Tomoyo?" Nakuru bit her cheek. "I suppose not. but I can't wait! They look so beautiful together. And I know that they most certainly will enjoy each other's company." "I also know that. But it's not good to make decisions for them. Something might happen and they could end up heartbroken," Spinel replied. "And we certainly don't want that to happen." Nakuru, having the I-don't-care-with-what-you-said attitude, rolled her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo was having a bad dream. She was in the garden, and the wind was blowing fiercely. She was standing under the same tree, with tears falling down her cheeks. "Eriol please! Listen to me," she cried out to the boy who was standing far from her. "I didn't mean too!" "Well you can go back to him! He's waiting can't you see!" he snapped and pointed a finger to Robin who was standing beside her. "He wants you to go with him!" "It's a mistake Eriol! You don't understand!" she cried even more, terrified. "Please! Don't send me away!" "How could you do this? And in my house even! Why don't you take your business somewhere else and leave me alone!" "Eriol!"  
  
"Hush. everything's alright," he hugged her body the moment she cried out his name, whimpering softly. He stroked her hair and calmed her. Tomoyo slowly woke up, and found her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Don't go Eriol! Please don't leave me," she cried softly. Even if he didn't get what was going on with her, he consoled Tomoyo and rocked her gently. "It's going to be alright, I'm here. I won't leave you." She was feeling sleepy again. "Promise? You won't leave me?" Seeing her so desperate and frightened worried him deeply. "I promise. I love you so much that I can't bear to see you suffer like this." When she didn't respond, he looked at her and saw that she was sleeping again. Eriol embraced her. "You won't have nightmares as long as I'm here."  
  
++++++  
  
"Oishii!" Tomoyo squealed. Then she plopped into the couch beside Eriol. "Nakuru's dinner was delicious!" "I could say that her cooking has improved over the years," Eriol said. ("Hey! I heard that!") Tomoyo giggled. Eriol watched her. "Everything seems fine now, isn't it?" "Yes. Today is another nice day. Problem-free, carefree, and tear- free day if I say so myself." "Tear-free?" She nodded then absent-mindedly spaced out. "Unlike the other nights." "Don't." His tone was low yet commanding. She jerked back and looked at him. "Huh?" "I said don't continue what you were going to say. I'm sorry I brought up the subject." He couldn't bear to see her sober after a fun day.  
  
  
  
He escorted her to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss on her hair. ("Sleep tight")  
  
An hour passed and Eriol couldn't catch sleep. He figured that the Sandman ran out of sand or something wasn't right. He sat up on his bed and wished hard to get the unsettling feeling in his stomach. 'I didn't get poisoned so what's the matter?' He got out of the bed, threw on a robe, and went out for a night stroll. The dark was comforting, so he didn't turn on the corridor lights. He walked, past the huge paintings, towering windows, and the doors that seemed to hold a surprise from within. Eriol soon stopped in front of a particular door. Not that it was weird or anything, but he felt that it was where the unsettled feeling came from. He decided to enter Tomoyo's room and settle this whole thing.  
  
Tomoyo started when she heard the door creak. "Who's there?" she called out in the dark. She cleared her throat again and called whoever or whatever was entering.  
  
"I see you're still awake." She exhaled in relief. "Yeah. Can't seem to get a wink." Eriol nodded. "I see. Well, I just came to check if our guest is having nightmares. So, see you in the morning." "Wait. I, uh. can you come over here for a moment?" He immediately strode over her, ready to fetch a glass of milk if she asks. "Is there anything else you need?" She clasped and unclasped her hands as she tried her best not to sound silly. "Can you tell me a story?" He merely smiled. Tomoyo felt stupid at the idea. "I know it sounds odd, thinking of a child-like idea. But it's what my mom does when I couldn't sleep." She bowed her head in embarrassment. Eriol didn't laugh or snigger. He climbed onto the bed and sat opposite her. "It's not odd. Nobody is too old for bedtime stories." He tipped up her chin. "Now tell me what story you like to hear." She thought quietly. "Umm, Keroberos told me once that Clow Read had enemies. So, I thought that if he had enemies, he must've had friends as well. Aside form Keroberos and Yue of course." "I see. You're right. Clow had a lot of enemies. But he also had friends. If my memory is right, I recall that there was one person whom Clow considered as a special friend." Tomoyo's eyes brightened. "Really? Tell me all about it." "Her name was Charlotte." "Clow had girl-friend? What was she like?" Eriol held out a hand. "Yes, I'm getting there. Please stop cutting me off and listen. I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." She pouted. "All right, I will." He smiled affectionately. "Good." "Clow was a young magician years before. One day he decided to take a break by attending the county fair. So he got dressed and rode his horse to the Town Square where the fair was being held. The many stalls astounded him as he got down from his horse and walked. Everywhere he turned, there seemed to be a thousand goodies waiting for him. Then Clow spotted a game booth, which gave away dolls as prizes if the player was able to knock down the stack of bottles three times. Interest got him and he approached the booth to watch the fathers tried their luck for their little daughters. The man-in-charge saw him and mistook him for a customer. He called Clow and gave him three balls for a silver crown. But Clow objected saying that he was just watching. The man didn't believe him by saying, 'Your lady friend would be very disappointed in you.' Clow looked behind him, seeing a girl looking the same age as he did. The girl had dark hair and purple eyes like yours," he smiled at Tomoyo who was smiling back. "When the girl saw him, she shook her head and denied that she knew Clow." Tomoyo giggled. "But the man didn't believe her and told Clow, 'See? She's just shy, go on, and give it a try.' Clow got irritated at the man, took the balls, and threw it to end the problem. He was surprised when he hit the stack three times and the man was handing a beautiful doll. Clow took it and turned to the girl when he saw that she disappeared. 'She went that way,' the man said and pointed to Clow's right. Clow left to find her and found her seated on the edge of a big fountain. 'Excuse me miss,' he said as he approached the girl. She turned and was surprised when Clow stood in front of her. 'Here is your doll. I'm afraid I can't keep it.' The girl smiled and took the doll with light brown hair and jade green eyes. 'Thank you Mr.- ' "Read. Clow Read." "She chuckled again. ' You have an unusual name, Mr. Read. I'm Charlotte Desmond,' she introduced herself. 'Thanks Mr. Read. Good day!' and she left." Eriol paused for a breather. Tomoyo was still looking at him expectantly. "You want me to finish?" Tomoyo nodded eagerly. "Of course, I'm still not sleepy." "Well I am. Let's just continue this tomorrow okay? When Clow met Charlotte the next day." Tomoyo groaned. "Why not now? The fair wasn't over yet!" Eriol pushed her gently back into the bed. "Clow was very tired and needed to rest. So he went home. Now please, go to sleep. There's still a tomorrow." "Okay. Good night Eriol." He kissed her forehead. "Good night Tomoyo." 


	10. Dreams, Kisses, and Bedtime Stories (Par...

Chapter 10: Dreams, Kisses, and Bedtime Stories (Part 2)  
  
"I'm finished!" Tomoyo said as she put her fork and knife down. "Hurry up Eriol! You're not finished with your story. We've got a few hours left." Eriol swallowed his drink and wiped his mouth. "Yes. I'm finished. Now go to your room and get ready."  
  
Tomoyo disappeared to her room while Eriol helped Nakuru with the dishes. "What story?" "Bedtime story." "Tomoyo still listens to bedtime stories?" Eriol arranged the glasses. "She couldn't sleep last night and asked me to tell her one." "What did you tell her?" "The story about Clow's best friend, Charlotte." Nakuru stifled a snigger. "With the dark hair and purple eyes?" "How did you know?" "Tomoyo told me. And I must say it's such a coincidence that Clow's friend is similar to yours. Tell me, would Charlotte go away also, and Clow would miss her?" "What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed and turned back to washing the dishes. Eriol wiped his hands and went to his bedroom.  
  
"You're late!" Tomoyo crossed her arms in mock irritation. "Sorry. I took a long time brushing my teeth." He hopped into the bed and cleared his throat. "Ready to continue?" She nodded. "And so Clow decided to go back to the fair the following day." Eriol narrated everything that happened. Clow met her again and they strolled along the streets. They talked the whole day and Clow was amazed by the immense knowledge the girl contained. The sun was setting when Clow decided to take her home. After that, he walked home and realized that they had so much in common. She liked books, the simple life, and appreciated the subtle beauty of the environment. Eriol related to her all that Clow and Charlotte did. What seemed to be a whole week of adventures, from running along the fields to a country-dance, was told in a matter of hours.  
  
Tomoyo was listening to Eriol when the clock struck twelve. The boy stopped. "We'll continue tomorrow." "What? But Charlotte and Clow were still having a picnic! Please Eriol, finish it!" Tomoyo pleaded. "Tomoyo, I get tired also. I'm not your mom who can stay up for two whole days. And besides, you might fall asleep when I tell you the last part." "Why not give a preview of the last part?" He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Tomoyo." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Eriol."  
  
After six hours of sleep, Tomoyo woke up and changed for breakfast. "I can't wait for the last part! I wish it was night already!"  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, I can do this myself." "But I want to help Nakuru, after all, I have been a guest for two weeks and you have done so much for me." Nakuru decided that it was no use arguing with Tomoyo's stubbornness. "All right."  
  
Tomoyo was rinsing the dishes when Nakuru asked her something. "What happened to Charlotte and Clow?" "They spent a lot of time together and Eriol cut the part when Charlotte and Clow were having a picnic," Tomoyo pouted. "It was so fun listening to him. I wish it was already evening." "What do you think the ending is?" "I don't know. But I feel that Charlotte's going to tell him something he'll never forget and would change his life forever," Tomoyo answered. "But you know what, Eriol never said that Clow ever fell in love with Charlotte." Nakuru creased her eyebrows. "He didn't? But they look so romantic together!" Tomoyo nodded. "That's what I thought also. I hope that Clow would fall in love with her and Charlotte would love him back. Clow has been very nice to her." Nakuru sighed sadly and nodded at her. "I hope so too."  
  
Eriol was reading a book when Nakuru walked in the library. "Master?" He put his book down and recognized Nakuru. "Yes, what is it?" She strode to him and sat down a chair. "Tomoyo told me that you were in the second part and would be telling her the last part tonight." He nodded. "Yes. About the whole week they spent together." "And she also said the Charlotte and Clow were having a picnic when you stopped. Tomoyo tells me that she feels that Charlotte was going to tell Clow something that would change his life forever. Would she say that she loves him?" Eriol's shook his head. "I wish she did. But it wasn't what she said." Nakuru's eyes widened. "What did she say?" "She said, 'Goodbye Clow'." 


	11. Dreams, Kisses, and Bedtime Stories (Par...

Chapter 11: Dreams, Kisses, and Bedtime Stories (Part 3)  
  
Tomoyo's lower jaw dropped. "What? She's going to leave him!" Eriol nodded sadly. "She said she was just visiting an old relative in London for a week. And now, she has to go back to her hometown in the country." Eriol looked at Tomoyo who turned morose after her surprised expression. He continued. "Clow was shocked, and he asked Charlotte why didn't she tell him sooner. Charlotte looked away and said that she was just so happy with him that she couldn't bear to see him sad. But she added that she wasn't going to forget him and would write letters. 'I'm very lucky to have you as a friend, Clow,' she said. 'And I really had a lot of fun here with you.' "Clow smiled and hugged her. ' I understand and accept my fate of solitude in this life. But I promise you Charlotte, if we ever meet in the next life, I'll never let go of you again." Silence. Eriol bowed his head down and felt his heart ache at the sad destiny Clow had. He recalled that the magician devoted all his time to magic after the girl left. He remained secluded in his home until he created Keroberos and Yue, who both eased his pain with their companionship. Tomoyo was still thinking of the whole thing when she realized the hidden meaning of the whole story. The similarities of Charlotte with her, the friendship and the blossoming love of Clow to Eriol's untold affections. they all made sense. "Eriol, did Clow meet the girl in his next life?" she whispered. He nodded. "And he intended to keep his promise to never let go of her again." Her heart swelled at his words. "What did Clow's reincarnation do when he saw her?" He looked at her, smiling his tender grin and taking hold of her hands. "Do you realize how much joy it brought him when he held her hands and stared at her amethyst eyes? And how it was bliss for him to be given a second chance in his life?" Tomoyo looked at their interlocked hands. "Yes. It brought him so much joy. And you know what?" Eriol was still staring at her, silently prodding her to go on. "She was very happy to see him again too."  
  
They remained like that for about a while when the clock struck nine. Tomoyo pulled away and leaned back on the pillows. Eriol leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight Tomoyo." She smiled. "I love you Eriol." "I love you too." And he stood up, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.  
  
They slept through the night, without nightmares and sad dreams. But filled with each other's loving embrace.  
  
+++OWARI+++  
  
AN: Hah! What a day! You know what? I've spent three months working on this. And I'd like to thank Kyte Aura and L. Hiiragizawa for their advice. And also to the rest you who reviewed the other chaps! Please review this one too! 


End file.
